He Said He Loved Me
by Madam Flutterby
Summary: Syaoran still hasn't confessed his feelings for Sakura and now she's found somone else to call her lover. However, can Syaoran trust him with her heart? It's going to take Sakura more than the Light Card to see the danger she's in.
1. He Said He Loved Me: setting the scene

**He Said He Loved Me (Revised and Updated)**

**by Madam Flutterby**

**le 22 november 2003  
**a couple days ago, i was checking my e-mail during my lunch break at school when i got an e-mail that i hadn't expected to receive. the sender was someone i hadn't received an e-mail from for over two years. yet there it was. this e-mail, from the sender that i had long forgotten about.  
if you've seen how old my other stories are, you've probably already guessed where the e-mails were from. it was from fanfiction.net informing me that someone had left a review on a story i had lost the will to continue.  
people who started reading this story probably wondered why i had stopped writing. truth is, i had lost the passion for writing after reading other people's fanfictions. they were so good that i felt mine could never match up to theirs. (**Geo** and **Chetteteng...** now known as **ChanChanandMosasi**, in particular)  
anyway, since i read the review, i suddenly didn't care that my stories weren't so good and now i'm set on picking up where i left off. the person that reviewed never left their e-mail. but if you're reading this, in which i hope you are, know that i am grateful to you. your review made me feel good knowing that even though my story was on the millionth page of ccs fanfiction, someone was still out there reading it. if weren't for you, no one would ever know of the plans i had in mind for sakura and most of all, her future with syaoran.  
salamat salamat salamat! (in other words: thank you thank you thank you)

luv always })i({ madam flutterby

**DISCLAIMER **:: I do not, nor will I ever own Card Captor Sakura and its related characters, names, etc. because the wonderful fantabulous CLAMP owns it. Therefore, please don't sue me because I only have five cents. '--

¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤  
**chapter one: setting the scene**

"Sakura-chan, quick or we'll be late for the sale!!" Tomoyo was heading out the gate with Rika, Chiharu and Naoko while Sakura was still putting on her shoes.  
  
"Hoeee!!" Sakura ran down the pathway of Tomoyo's house, her long hair flowing behind her in graceful braids. In a haste she had put the right shoe on her left foot and the left shoe on her right foot, causing her to trip halfway. The other girls couldn't help but laugh, but quickly rushed over to help Sakura up.  
  
"Waah... Tomoyo-chan I'm so clumsy…" groaned Sakura, fixing her shoes.  
  
"Don't worry, God's not done with you yet.¹" Rika flashed Sakura a maternal kind of smile and helped brush Sakura off._  
  
_ _Rika-chan's so kind, and she's so patient too. She'll make a great mother._ Sakura smiled back at her and began talking about the beautiful summer wedding between Rika and Terada-sensei as they all got in the car.  
  
"So, any word on a baby yet?" Chiharu nudged Rika in the rib.  
  
"Nope, but we're gonna try soon." Rika replied shyly, "Naoko, why don't you put away your notebook? It's the last day before school starts and your deadline isn't for another two weeks. Today is a day to just have fun!"  
  
Naoko sheepishly stuck her notebook into her bag, "I know, I know, but I was thinking about how this would make a great story. Under-aged student meets teacher, teacher gives student a promise ring, parents give in eventually, and then the beautiful wedding followed by-"  
  
"Oh- turn here! Fei lives in the third house to the right." Sakura pointed out.  
  
"How come she didn't sleep over?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Well… Fei-chan _does_ own the le Chat Noir. With people there everyday it's only natural she would want to make sure no one is stealing from the cash register." Tomoyo answered.  
  
"Ring her up," Chiharu said to Sakura. Sakura took out her celly (Sonomi's manufacturers must be real good because Sakura was still using the same phone she used in the fourth grade.)

"_Moshi moshi. Guerrero Fei speaking."_  
  
"Fei-chan. It's Sakura, you're going to the mall with us right?"_  
  
_ _"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll be right down._"

A few minutes later a short, raven-haired girl came out the front door.  
  
"Sorry it took so long. I was finishing up a batch of cookies. Want some?" Fei passed around a tupperware of midget cookies². It was cookies like these that made the le Chat Noir so successful.  
  
"My goodness, this is so illegal." Naoko looked around nervously, as if expecting a police officer to see through the tinted windows of Tomoyo's car and see that there were six people in a car built for five.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Fei's kinda short, so maybe the cops will think her head is a balloon or something." Chiharu joked.  
  
"Mou… that was mean." Fei frowned, being half Filipino, she took the short jokes a bit personally.  
  
"Ano, ano… We're just kidding, Fei-chan… we still love you…!" Sakura looked at Fei through the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Group hug!" Chiharu yelled.  
  
"Oh dear." Rika sighed. There was an alternating flash of red and blue coming from behind as well as a siren that told them that they should pull over.

**next chapter: setting the scene (part ii)  
¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤  
  
**¹ the series never really mentioned if they were Christians or not, but my pastor had a sermon a couple weeks ago and i've been itching to put the theme of the sermon somewhere (originally, the theme was **PBPWMGINFWMY-** **p**lease **b**e **p**atient **w**ith **m**e, **G**od **i**s **n**ot **f**inished **w**ith **m**e **y**et)  
  
² midget cookies are cookies i made by improvising with a shortbread cookie recipe. --' too bad i forgot the recipe and i didn't even write it down tear.

Anyway, yeah… next chapter will come up soon… very soon I PROMISE!!


	2. He Said He Loved Me: setting the scene p...

**He Said He Loved Me (Revised and Updated)**

**by Madam Flutterby**

**le 22 novembre 2003  
**okay, okay. i know that last chapter was short, lame, and didn't make a whole lot of sense, but like i told you, i'm starting all over again and since i can't make an outline of a story and stick to it, i just make everything up as i go along. this habit will eventually lead to my second downfall but hopefully that won't happen until after i get all my ideas for stories out.  
anyway, we know what's happening with the girls right now, but let's check in with the guys...

**luv always })i({ madam flutterby**

**DISCLAIMER :: **I do not, nor will I ever own Card Captor Sakura and its related characters, names, etc. because the wonderful fantabulous CLAMP owns it. Therefore, please don't sue me because I only have five cents. '-.-

**¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤  
chapter two: setting the scene (part ii)**

"Nice ride," complimented Eriol.  
  
"Well, you know… senior year. Every parent wants to splurge… even when they're 10,000 miles away." Syaoran disarmed his sexy silver 2001 Tuburon and opened the door.  
  
"Did you know that Japanese cars are more environmentally friendly than American cars?" though he was standing aside them the whole time, Yamazaki still appeared to pop out of nowhere, with his eyes still shut tightly and holding up his index finger in a matter-of-factly kind of way.  
  
"Yeah, Toyota was number one and Ford came at number three or something last I heard." They all hopped in and Syaoran started driving- despite the fact that Eriol was still in the process of getting in the car and had his right leg still on the sidewalk.  
  
"So, where to?" asked Syaoran.  
  
"How lame… we all got into the car and you don't even know where you're going?" Eriol remarked.  
  
"Chiharu and them are going to the mall, care to join them?" Yamazaki said from the backseat.  
  
"Okay, let's," Syaoran turned right towards the mall. After doing so, Yamazaki noticed a very familiar black violet car, "Hey, isn't that Daidouji-san's car?"  
  
"Hmm… let's have a little fun," Eriol suggested.  
  
"Eh?" Yamazaki and Syaoran looked at Eriol strangely as Eriol opened the glove compartment and pulled out a police light and placed it on the roof of the car (okay, I have no clue what it's called, but it's the rotating light thing that unmarked police cars have).  
  
"Let's go." Eriol ordered. As Tomoyo started driving again, Syaoran followed suit, careful to keep his distance as to not let the girls in on their trick.  
  
"Think we're close enough?" Yamazaki snickered.  
  
"Flip the switch," Syaoran said to Eriol. Eriol then flicked a switch inside the glove compartment as Syaoran simultaneously turned on the siren he had installed in his car.

¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤

"Oh dear," Rika sighed.  
  
"Shake 'em off, Tomo-chan!" encouraged Fei.  
  
"That's all right, my record's clean so they'll probably just give us a warning," Tomoyo casually pulled over like the responsible driver she was. Sakura turned around to see how worried the other girls looked, but then caught sight of the "police car"… and the "police officers" walking out of it, and then couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"There's nothing funny about our situation, Sakura-chan! What if Tomoyo loses her license?" Chiharu worriedly twisted her hair.

Syaoran came around to Sakura's side and Eriol to Tomoyo's, "Excuse me miss, do you know exactly fast you were driving back there?"  
  
"Fast enough to win last place in a marathon," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"You losers!" Fei threw a box of tissues at Eriol, which he skillfully dodged.  
  
"You guys are going to the mall, right?" Syaoran asked the girls in general, but was looking specifically at Sakura.  
  
"Yup… School shopping. What about you?" Sakura replied.  
  
"I'll go wherever you go," Syaoran murmured.  
  
"Ano?"  
  
"Ah… Eh… Same." Syaoran stammered. Everyone else listening in smiled a little smile. They all knew the story: how Syaoran had fallen in love with Sakura, but even up to now, was too shy to admit it.  
  
"Well… What are you guys doing here? Get in your car! We've lost five minutes of very precious shopping time because of you two." Naoko ordered them to their car. ("You tell them!" - Rika)

¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤

"Well… Where to first?" Rika asked.  
  
"Hmm… me and Naoko were gonna check out the bookstore." Fei said, linking arms with Naoko. Naoko noticed that Sakura was about to tag along, but said to everyone in general, "You can come… as long as you're fine with going through every single aisle with us." And then added mischievously, "All fifty of them…"  
  
"Ah… you know, I think I need to go look for a new sweater," Sakura said. She liked reading, but not enough to go through all fifty aisles of the bookstore.  
  
"C'mon Sakura-chan, I want to buy you some new outfits!" Tomoyo quickly took her by the hand and led her towards a shop.  
  
"So men, while the ladies are out, were shall we go?" Yamazaki said.  
  
"Oh no no no… _You_ sir are coming with us," Chiharu took Yamazaki by the collar, "Do you expect us to carry everything ourselves?"  
  
"I guess I'll see you later!" Yamazaki yelled as Chiharu dragged him towards Victoria's Secret, with Rika at her side.  
  
"Hmm… I think those two will need help carrying stuff as well being as how Tomoyo's wallet seems to have no bottom to it." Rika said as she turned around, "You two should go with them." Rika knew about Syaoran liking Sakura, and putting him with Sakura and Tomoyo's group would serve as quality time together- particularly because she was also aware of the feelings of Tomoyo for Eriol. While those two were off together, Sakura and Syaoran would be stuck together- perfect plan.  
  
"We'll call you guys around three and go to where you are okay?" Fei said holding up her cellphone.  
  
"Gotcha!" Chiharu held up hers.  
  
"Okay!" Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol waved bye to the others and went their way.

¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤  
**chapter two and a half: summer bums and mall rats**

The hour was two o'clock. As the summer drew to a close, malls and shopping markets were packed with people, all rushing to purchase last minute school supplies. Among these people were Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji. Behind them- Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiragazawa- carrying their purchases.  
  
"So… heavy…" Syaoran groaned under the weight of numerous notebooks, writing utensils, new uniforms, among other things.  
  
"Now, now, Syaoran, let's not be complaining, after all, this is nothing compared to what we will have to carry once they hit up the clothing shops… You know Tomoyo, buys this, that, anything and everything that will look good on Sakura. And you _do_ want Sakura to look good, don't you?" Eriol said with a smirk.  
  
As usual, Syaoran gave his scowl, deepening the wrinkles that formed on his face from every time he scowled. But he looked up ahead to see Sakura and Tomoyo happily chirping away about the upcoming school semester. He suddenly had forgotten about the burden he was carrying and was grateful to Rika for the excuse to be with Sakura.  
  
"Ah! Sakura-chan! Let's go in this store!" Tomoyo squealed happily.  
  
"Demo, demo… Syaoran and Eriol look like they're having a hard time carrying things… and and…" Sakura tried to continue, but Tomoyo insisted and dragged her into the shop anyway ("Don't worry, they'll be fine!" Eriol and Syaoran sweatdrops). Sakura reached into her purse and pulled out a small pink card, "Float!"  
  
Immediately, the weight was lifted off of Syaoran and Eriol's shoulders and they only had to pretend that they were holding the bags. ("It's a good thing Sakura's learned how to use the cards without having to take out her wand." -Eriol "So why couldn't she have done that earlier!?" - Syaoran)

¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤

"Oooh!! Sakura-chan try this on!!" Tomoyo held up a pair of khaki bellbottoms, a black tubetop and a green polo shirt.  
  
"T-tomoyo…!!" After taking merely five steps into the store, Tomoyo had managed to scrap together eight outfits within a two-minute time period.  
  
"Ah! It matches Li-kun's outfit today! C'mon! Join the club! You could wear this to match Li-kun, and I could wear this," Tomoyo held up a pair of jeans and a white tank top, "to match Eriol-kun!"

After trying on several outfits, Sakura and Tomoyo walked up with confidence to the cash register, each already wearing one of their many new attires.  
  
"You ladies buying all this for yourselves?" asked the guy at the cash register.  
  
"No, this is all for her, the outfit I'm wearing right now is for me." Tomoyo replied with a smile.  
  
The guy at the cash register, who's nametag declared Ryu as his name, sweatdropped, "Well, I guess these clothes would look very good on your cute friend." He winked at Sakura and proceeded to scan all the clothes and the tags that Tomoyo and Sakura had pulled off the clothes they were already wearing, "And the grand total comes up to… ¥50050."  
  
"Here Tomoyo, it's only fair that I pay." Sakura began to open her purse, but Tomoyo was a step ahead of her and casually handed Ryu her credit card ("Don't leave home without it!" -Tomoyo ).  
  
"Maybe I'll see you ladies later?" Ryu asked as he had finished bagging their garments. But to no avail, Tomoyo merely smiled as she linked arms with Sakura and walked out of the shop.

¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤

Meanwhile, Syaoran and Eriol were checking out the bookstore right across the shop Sakura and Tomoyo had walked into.  
  
"Hey, Hiragazawa-san, where's Tomo-chan and Saku-chan?" Fei came up behind them, with Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Yamazaki behind her (with Yamazaki's arms shaking from the countless bags of books, lingerie, and clothes he was holding).  
  
"Across at Mode," replied Eriol.  
  
"Okay Yamazaki, you can hang out with your friends now." Chiharu gave Yamazaki a quick kiss on the cheek and proceeded with the other girls to Mode.  
  
Eriol walked to the nearest bookshelf, "Here Syaoran, this book is for you," Eriol smiled as he held up Dating For Dummies. Syaoran plucked a book off the shelf and held it up for Eriol to see, "Then this one must have been written for you." It was L.A.: Losers Anonymous… Join the Club!  
  
"Hmm… I think this was written for _both_ of you," Yamazaki held up The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood.

¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤

"Oh, hey guys!" Tomoyo walked out the store with Sakura, followed by an enormous bag.  
  
"Awh… We just got here!" Naoko complained.  
  
"No problem… Let's go anyway!" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"Watch out for the guy at register. He was trying to hit on our Sakura-chan," Tomoyo whispered to Fei. Like Tomoyo, Fei was also set on putting Syaoran and Sakura together. She immediately gave her death-glare to the confused guy named Tai at the cash register upon entering Mode.  
  
"No, no.. not that one… _That_ one," said Tomoyo, rotating Fei's head to the right, "Oh... whoops…" she turned to the Tai and held up the peace sign with her fingers she then turned to the right guy and gave him a death-glare that was ten times fatal than the previous one.  
  
"Well, we're done here," Rika, Chiharu and Naoko had all picked out their outfits and picked one out for Fei, since she was so busy glaring at the guy at the cash register.  
  
"Let's go then." The girls all linked their arms and walked out of the store.

"Goodness… where are the guys?" Chiharu said.  
  
"There they are," Sakura pointed across the store to see the boys throwing books at each other and then the storekeeper throwing them out (literally).  
  
Fei whistled and the guys turned their way. Chiharu motioned for them to come over, which they immediately did. ("I swear… what got into you?" - Chiharu "But Eriol started it!" -Yamazaki)  
  
"Man, I'm starved," Rika said.  
  
"Food court?" suggest Naoko.  
  
"Sure… Hey Syaoran, there's only three of you in your car so could you put these in your car?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure no problem," Syaoran replied, "Hey, Yama-"  
  
"Sakura can help you," Tomoyo smiled, as everyone else sweatdropped. ("Hoe?" -Sakura)

**next chapter: picture perfect  
¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤ · ¤  
  
**okay yeah… another chapter… I hope it was satisfactory enough for you. Oh yeah, about the whole 2.5 chapter, that entire section was my second attempt at rewriting this story… the stuff you see now is my third attempt cuz I was never content with how my stories turned out, so I'd always rewrite them. There was some good stuff that chapter so that's why I worked it into this chapter.

Made up a lot of stuff here… the book L.A.: Losers Anonymous…Join the Club! I totally made up and if it's a real book then tell me cuz it sounds interesting. Mode… I don't think that's a real store… but oh well.

Please, please… review and tell me how I'm doing. Your input helps me to write better and therefore benefits you. Anyhow… happy reading!


	3. He Said He Loved Me: picture perfect

**He Said He Loved Me (Revised and Updated)******

**by Madam Flutterby******

**le 13 octobre 2004  
**what the freakin' hell? I was so sure I uploaded chapter three and four earlier this summer. Gahh… sorry guys it took so long cuz my sister ran off with her laptop and I had no other copy aside from the one in her computer. :( :( :( boo… anyway now that I'm back for my once-a-year appearance, I'll try retyping from memory.

luv always )i( madam flutterby

**DISCLAIMER** :: I do not, nor will I ever own Card Captor Sakura and its related characters, names, etc. because the wonderful fantabulous CLAMP owns it. Therefore, please don't sue me because I only have five cents. '--

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

**chapter three: picture perfect******

"Wow… that guy over there sure is strong."  
"Not to mention hot… damn, that airhead next to him doesn't even try to help him." With Sakura's magic once again, Syaoran was able to carry an entire mountain of shopping bags.  
  
"Whaddyah say!?" Syaoran didn't take too kindly to Touya when he insulted Sakura, but when total strangers did it—it was on. The girls turned their heads in a huff ("He's probably gay, anyway." –Stupid Bitch #2).  
"Ah… Syaoran-kun, let's try to calm down, okay?" Sakura seemed a little nervous, and with the way she smiled so cutely made him wonder how anyone could have the balls to insult her, "The parking lot is just over there anyway."  
  
After dropping off the goods, they made their way back through the mall to meet up with the others when Sakura noticed a rather small (tiny, really) photography shop with an old man standing out front inviting people into his shop. Sadly, most people shook their heads, or pretended to not have heard him. The man took a seat at his stool and wiped his forehead tiredly.  
  
"Aww Syaoran… Is it okay if we make a stop over there?" the way Sakura asked so sweetly melted Syaoran enough to make him putty in her hands. She took him by the sleeve like a child and rushed to the photography shop.  
  
As S&S approached the man, he looked grateful to see them and ushered them into his store, "Ahh… matching clothes… Very good, very good. You like white background? Oh yes… I add special effects- make prettier." The old man smiled at Sakura sweetly while Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "No worry, I think you pretty too."  
Sakura couldn't help but laugh at Syaoran's confused look as the man sat them down, "Okay, now you sit here. And she behind you. Yes… yes, is good." The man took a seat behind the camera and looked up, unsatisfied, "Boy, what wrong with you? Smile! Is picture! What good is picture if no smile? Ahh… here…" The man went to them and took Sakura's hands, placing them on Syaoran's right shoulder and had her rest her chin on her hands, and tilted their heads towards each other, "Yes, is very good."  
The old man took another picture with Syaoran's arms around Sakura's shoulders, and not surprisingly, Syaoran was blushing in both of them- yet, he was smiling so the photographer's work was done.  
After the photo shoot, the old man took them over to the desk to fill out papers for delivery and such, showing them various packages they could get. ¥2500 for package D, ¥4500 for package C, ¥7000 for package B, and ¥10500 for package A.  
  
"Oooo… let's get A so we can share them with everyone!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, "And then next time, we can bring everyone else here too and then have a group photo!" She left her home address, being as how Syaoran wasn't too keen on going through his mail daily, leaving it in a pile under his bed until the first of every month—then he would read it.  
Syaoran pulled out his wallet and handed the man a wad of cash, telling Sakura to save her money until his birthday. (_Whoa… Did Syaoran just make a joke?_ -Sakura)  
As they walked out of the shop, the man said something to Syaoran in a language she couldn't understand. Syaoran smiled and he and Sakura continued to walk.  
"What'd he say?" Sakura asked innocently.  
"Expect it in 4-8 weeks."  
  
· · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·  
**what the geeser _really_ said  
  
** While the photographer was sitting him and Sakura, he began to get the eerie feeling that the guy was a pedophile or something. But still, he had to admit that it felt damn good to have Sakura resting on his shoulder like she did. After all was done and Sakura was filling out the forms, he walked around the shop looking at picture on the wall that were taken previously. When he came up to the desk, he realized that Sakura was about to pay.  
_"Well, Syaoran. Be a man, put aside car accessories for later and think of what she wants first." _Syaoran thought to himself, "I gotcha covered. Besides, you should be saving up for my birthday."  
As the two walked out of the shop, the old man called out to Syaoran, "Oy! There's plenty of fish in the sea but she's the catch of a lifetime. Lose her and I'll send my grandson after her."**  
  
****next chapter: getting to know you…**

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·  
  
yeah yeah I know I said I was gonna be back but school... You know. If I don't come up with another chapter by the end of this year then you're all welcome to flame me, threaten me… **me-chan you're the only one who has permission to physically attack me** as long as it gets me writing. I have a good English teacher this year so hopefully my writing gets better.

**_About the chapter itself_****… **just a short lil thing… the next chapter will cut right to the first day of school cuz I couldn't think of anything to fill in the gap... i'll tell u tho... a familiar face will reappear and then you will all hate me.


	4. He Said He Loved Me: getting to know you

**He Said He Loved Me – Madam Flutterby  
Chapter Four: "Getting to know you…"**

Author's Note : no i'm not dead… just lazy. sorry!  
Disclaimer : I do not nor will I ever own CCS as the wonderful fantabulous CLAMP does. Therefore please don't sue me cuz I only have five cents

_Updated: June 27, 2005_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
Senior Year At Last…**

The first day back was a sweltering 30 degrees (Celsius, of course) with the sun beating down on everyone who was unfortunate to be outside. Tomoyo and Sakura stepped off of the air-conditioned bus together optimistic, despite the heat.

"Ah," sighed Tomoyo, "The first day of our last year."

"Sakura! Tomoyo!" Fei waved down the pair as she finished chaining her bike to the bike rack.

"Fei-chan! Ohayo!" Sakura smiled. The three of them walked through the gate, all smiles and met up with Syaoran, Eriol, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rikka.

"Waii! Last year of high school! Let's study hard so we can go to good colleges, okay?" Chiharu said. Eriol noticed Naoko's oversized bag,

"Looks like Naoko's way ahead of us."

"Naoko, we didn't have that much summer homework and today's only the first day of school. Your back's practically arching." Sakura looked at her with concern.

"Yeah, what the hell is in your bag?" Fei tried lifting it from the handle at the top.

"Nothing really… just some text books I borrowed over the summer to get ahead and some of my manuscripts." Naoko said. The bell went off in its familiar tune, and it was time for the team to head to class.

"Uh, you guys go ahead, I need to go to the bathroom. Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rikka, Naoko? Come with me?" Fei nudged.

"Couldn't hurt to have two extra body guards." Yamazaki said, catching her drift. The caravan shuffled towards the girls bathroom, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. Again.

Sakura jogged to catch up with Syaoran, "You were really quiet back there, everything okay?"

Syaoran nodded his head silently and thought for a moment, but decided not to say anything. Not yet.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
Earlier that morning…**

"Oy! Li-kun!" Yamazaki spotted Syaoran walking with Eriol among the field of students in the front of the school.

"Ohayo Yamazaki, Chiharu." Syaoran and Eriol greeted.

"So, this is the year that we rule the school."

"It's so strange that we were just as confused as those first-years over there years ago." Chiharu sighed, "It's been great."

"Hey! It wasn't that long ago! Besides, the year's just started! Don't start reminiscing yet!" Naoko ran over to the three of them. While the girls got into a conversation about the summer homework, Yamazaki spoke to Syaoran offside.

"So, is this the year you finally tell her? Cuz you know, it may just be your last chance. What if she wants to go overseas to study?" Eriol sensed a conversation without his presence going on and quickly joined in, "And you- you're probably going to have some leadership position to fulfill back in HK."

"I'll tell her soon… but not today. What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? If I tell her now, it may be awkward between us for the rest of the year."

"You guys have known each other since the fourth grade. Things can't possibly be awkward, even if she rejects you," Eriol encouraged him, in which then Yamzaki quickly added, "Which she won't."

"That's exactly why I can't tell her. She's felt rejection herself, and if I confess to her, she may feel obliged to be my girlfriend because she's known me for so long, and she'll be afraid to hurt me. Anyway, let me just make sure that she likes me the way I like her before I tell her."

"Don't take too long, there's some dude over there checking her out." Yamazaki pointed their direction over to a very familiar looking boy standing by himself. Before anything else could be said, the moment was broken by Chiharu.

"Waii! Last year of high school! Let's study hard so we can go to good colleges, okay?" Chiharu said as Sakura, Tomoyo and Fei walked up to them.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
End flashback and to the classroom…**

The pair walked through the hallways like two lovers going on a stroll through the park. Syaoran took a look at Sakura, wishing for the millionth time that no harm would ever befall such an angel. She caught him looking at her and smiled so radiantly that to Syaoran, Sakura outshined the sun itself. They got to their homeroom and took their seats, with everyone except for the teacher already there. ("How did Tomoyo and them get here so fast?" –Sakura's thoughts)

At last the teacher arrived with her briefcase, "Ohayo minna-san."

The class stood up, "Ohayo!"

"Welcome to your last year. Everyone here seems to be familiar except for… Aki, Ryu…? Aki-san, please stand in front of the class and introduce yourself. The very familiar looking boy stood up and walked to the front of the class. He wrote his name on the board and bowed to the class deeply.

"Boku wa Aki Ryu desu. I'm a transferee from Furinkan high school. I look forward to being friends with you all."

"Very good. You may now take a seat."

The rest of the class period was spent collecting summer homework and such. (Don't really want to bore you with details.)

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
Lunchtime…**

Sakura and everyone else sat together in the classroom since outside, the sky had suddenly turned cloudy and showed signs of rain.

"Hey, Tomoyo-chan, isn't that the guy from Mode?" Naoko whispered to Tomoyo.

"You're right." Tomoyo agreed.

"We should keep him clear of Sakura." Chiharu whispered.

"Right."

"Oy… What are you guys talking about?" Syaoran appeared out of nowhere. The girls made their little pact a bit too late however.

"Hey, Aki-kun looks lonely, let's invite him to eat with us!" Sakura suggested, and without waiting for anyone's confirmation invited Aki right over, "Aki-kun! Come sit with us!"  
Aki looked around and realized that they really were talking to him. He picked up his lunch and walked over to where Sakura was, "Hey, you were at Mode, right?" Aki tried to take a seat next to Sakura but was immediately blocked by Tomoyo ()

"Oh yeah! Now I recognize you!" Aki proceeded to take a seat to Sakura's other side but was then blocked by Rikka, who began braiding Sakura's long brown hair. Aki had no choice but to sit across from Sakura between Eriol and Yamazaki.

"Hey, you have onigiri too!" Aki looked at Sakura's lunch, "It's my favorite food."

"Really? Here, let's trade one each." Sakura and Aki exchanged an onigiri and took a bite, "Oishi! Did you make this yourself?"

"Uh-huh! My secret recipe."

"You should try Syaoran-kun's onigiri sometime. He makes them himself, too." Then she jokingly added, "But you're going to have to work to make yours as good!"

"Did you know, onigiri originated with the peasants who would make cakes with snow during the winter?" Yamazaki's background music begins to play "Of course the onigiri would melt, so they would have to eat it as soon as they made them."

"Enough of your lies! Last time you said that onigiri fell from the heavens so only the emperor could eat it!" As usual Chiharu kept Yamazaki in line. Syaoran looked over at Sakura and Aki happily chirping away. Still, no one was surprised at how fast Sakura had struck up a conversation with this stranger. The rest of the lunch period was spent talking about where Aki Ryu came from, what it was like ("There were fights practically everyday!") and what everyone else did during the break. Before they knew it, lunch was over and it was time for class again.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
After school…**

"Finally! I never thought that math class would end!" Sakura stood up and stretched.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you'll help me plan my party, right?" Tomoyo asked her. It was no secret that Tomoyo Daidouji threw the best parties at Seijou High, and her beginning of the year parties were always anticipated by the students of the class.

"Of course, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura picked up her book bag and proceeded out the door with Tomoyo when she passed Aki, "Ano… Aki, Tomoyo's having a party this weekend to break in the new school year. Will you be coming?"

"Uh, sure." Aki smiled at her, each of them blushing, "Where is it?"

"Just look for the blimp." Laughed Yamazaki and Chiharu as they waltzed by them, "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Naoko, Fei, Li-kun, you coming along?" Tomoyo asked, "You too, Eriol."  
Naoko shook her head, "Gotta go to the library to research for a story."

"Ditto, gotta oversee the café. Plus I got this new guy working for me." Fei then added mischievously, "I need to run him through some initiations."

"Okay, so then it's just me, Sakura-chan, Li-kun, and Eriol-kun."

"Tomoyo," Sakura whispered to her, "Could we invite Aki-kun along?"

"Umm… Sure. Oy, Aki!" the sound of Tomoyo's voice calling Aki called not only Aki's attention, but Syaoran and Eriol's.

"Hmm… Syaoran-kun, I sense trouble for you in the near future." Eriol warned.

"You know Sakura – she's probably just being friendly," defended Syaoran.

"A little too friendly, if you ask me," Eriol replied as Sakura linked arms with Aki playfully.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
Planning…**

Sakura and the others sat around a round table at a nearby café to plan for Tomoyo's party.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Fei came up to them in her Le Chat Noir uniform – black clothing and cat ears.

"The regular for all of us," Syaoran replied.

"Well, I've never really been here since I'm new so… Kinomoto-chan, mind ordering for me?" Aki asked her. Sakura smiled and ordered a taro root smoothie with pearls (A/N: yum!).

"Coming right up! Hey new guy! Mix these and don't screw up." Fei headed back to behind the counter.

"So, I guess we'll have the regular music: two turntables, the other for anyone who has the balls to challenge Eriol, and instruments for anyone who wants to play, so Eriol can have a break." Tomoyo wrote it down in her notebook.

"Sakura-chan, you feel like singing for us again? Fei, Yamazaki and I have already started picking out songs, sorry Tomoyo- you can still pick out a few songs though." Syaoran said, trying to catch Sakura's attention as she was engaged in conversation with Aki.

"Yeah, a lot of people like it especially when you and Tomoyo sing a duet," Eriol continued, trying to help out Syaoran.

"Sure, Syaoran-kun! So, do you play anything, Aki?" Sakura asked him.

"Well, I don't really want to brag, but I play guitar, drums, bass, piano… I dunno, just hand something to me and I'll figure it out eventually."

"Sugoi!"

"Maybe you should play something at the party," Syaoran said kind of tauntingly.

"You don't believe me?"

"I'm not asking you to prove anything."

"Sounds like a challenge," Aki replied, and then leaned forward toward Syaoran, "I like challenges." The two of them stared at each other for awhile.

"Here are your orders!" Fei came by and broke the silence. Syaoran and Aki immediately took their drinks, chugged them down and slammed them on the table.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
Heading home…**

Everyone had parted ways and now it was just Tomoyo and Sakura boarding the bus home.

"Tomoyo, do you think… do you think…" Sakura wanted to ask Tomoyo something, but was still trying to sum up the courage and overcome the nervousness to ask.

"Aki-san… you like him, don't you?" Tomoyo asked quietly.

"Yeah, kinda. I mean, I know we've only known him for a short while, but well…"

"Ah… teenage hormones. I understand." Tomoyo looked at Sakura's hair. It had grown awfully long. If Sakura dyed her hair purple, or if Tomoyo dyed her hair brown, they could be mistaken for twins, "Sakura-chan, I don't know Aki-san quite that well since we've just met him. If he likes you, I'm sure he'll let you know… Unlike a certain someone."

"Ano?"

"Ah… nothing. Sakura-chan, I need to go home early. Gotta start putting away the expensive breakable stuff."

"Oh, I'll help you."

"It's alright, you go on home. You'll need an early start on that math homework."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
Phone call…**

**Tomoyo**:  
Oy, Fei-chan, we have a problem.

**Fei**:  
Yeah, I know. Listen, I'm sorry that guy screwed up your order. I told him that I mislabel the bottles and jars on purpose to protect my recipes but the ass-

**Tomoyo**:  
No, no, that was fine. Actually, I thought the orange-vinegar juice with pearl was good. But anyway, it's about Sakura and-

**Fei**:  
Oh wait, someone's calling. Hang on. silence Hey Tomoyo, I three-wayed with Hong Kong.

**Tomoyo**:  
No problem. This concerns him, too.

**Syaoran**:  
What concerns me?

**Tomoyo**:  
Sakura thinks she likes Aki. cricketcricket

**Fei**:  
Nani!

**Syaoran**:  
Wait, she told you?"

**Tomoyo**:  
Well... she didn't come right out and say it, but she asked me if I thought he liked her and-

**Syaoran**:  
What'd you say?

**Tomoyo**:  
I just said that I hadn't known him long enough to read his moves.

**Fei**:  
Great. You know, I kinda blame you for this, Syaoran.

**Syaoran**:  
What? Why me?

**Eriol**:  
Cuz you waited too long, moron.

**Syaoran**:  
Eriol? How'd you get on this line?

**Eriol**:  
I'm at your house, loser. I just picked up a phone in another room.

**Syaoran**, **Tomoyo** **& Fei**:  
Ohh…

**Tomoyo**:  
What are we going to do?

**Fei**:  
Well, we could-

**Syaoran**:  
We do nothing.

**Fei**:  
What? Why?

**Syaoran**:  
Sakura likes him, we shouldn't force her out of it.

**Tomoyo**:  
But Syaoran…

**Syaoran**:  
Just… just disregard me for a moment. This is what she wants. Let her have it.

**Fei**:  
But what if he doesn't like her back?

**Syaoran**:  
He'll like her… definitely. How could anyone not?

**Eriol**:  
Well… Yukito-san…

**Syaoran**:  
That was an entirely different case, and you know why.

**Fei**:  
Yo, isn't that Touya's-

**Tomoyo**:  
So that's it. You're giving up?

**Syaoran**:  
It's not giving up if I wasn't looking for anything in the first place.

**Eriol**:  
Okay, so you're giving up any chances that you could have possibly had with Sakura had you been ambitious enough to pursue them.

**Syaoran**:  
Eriol get out of my house. Tomoyo, Fei, I'll see you tomorrow. _click_

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
End Chapter... couldn't think of a title for the next one  
**it's getting hard to keep track of everyone so im gona start dropping out minor people like rika, naoko, and maybe yamazaki and chiharu. They'll be coming and going, but you'll prollie not see them in every chapter. So yeah. Long time since I've updated, (try a year!) and I promise promise promise that this won't become an annual update thing. I'll try to keep the story going, (and interesting) but my writing hasn't really improved the past three years so forgive me please!


	5. He Said He Loved Me: giving up

**He Said He Loved Me – Madam Flutterby  
Chapter Five: "Giving Up"**

Disclaimer : I do not nor will I ever own CCS as the wonderful fantabulous CLAMP does. Therefore please don't sue me cuz I only have five cents

_Updated: July 4,2005  
_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
Class the Next Day…**

"So that's it… the damn fool is giving up." Yamazaki shook his head.

"As I recall, he technically isn't since he was 'never looking for anything to begin with.'" Fei finished cutting out a chain of paper people, labeled each head with someone's name, and cut off Aki's.

"Well, we shouldn't force Sakura out of or Syaoran into a relationship. I mean, he's right. Look how happy she is." Tomoyo, Yamazaki and Fei all looked over at Sakura laughing over something funny that Aki said.

"But it's so obvious to everyone that they're destined to be together." Fei held up her chain of two and a half people, where Sakura and Syaoran were connected, and proceeded to cut off Aki's link to them.

"Obvious to everyone but her," Naoko sighed, "Such a typical love dilemma."

"Wait, wait, wait-- so now she's in a _relationship_? With some guy she's only met twice?" Rikka began to freak out. This was not like Sakura at all.

"She couldn't stop talking to me this morning about how they stayed up until 2am just talking on the phone. She's crazy about him." Tomoyo rested her head on her hand. It pained her to think that years of steering Sakura towards Syaoran could end in such dismal failure.

"Maybe she's just crazy." Yamazaki suggested.

"I can't believe you're still letting him go to your party Tomoyo," Chiharu frowned.

"Well, I can't really help it. It _is_ an open party. And besides, people seem to like him." Tomoyo looked over at Sakura and Aki, and there was now a crowd gathering around them.

"Syaoran's headed this way." Chiharu shhed them.

"So, Syaoran-- you ready for tomorrow tonight?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure." he glanced at Sakura, took a seat, and forced a half smile.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
Li Residence After School…**

"Syaoran, you know you can't just win her over with a song." Yamazaki flipped through some sheet music.

"Besides, you're tone-deaf." Eriol finished stringing his guitar and started playing an off-tune melody.

"Dumbass, you didn't even tune it yet." Syaoran snatched away Eriol's guitar and started tuning it.

"How the hell is it that you can tune a guitar but can't sing a single line right?" Eriol asked.

"I don't intend on wooing Sakura with a song. She isn't mine to woo, anyway. I just wana prove that I'm better than that idiot, Aki." He plucked the G-string (no pun intended) and tightened it a bit.

"Ahh... I see your plan. You prove that you're better than Aki and Sakura will leap into your arms and say, 'Oh Syaoran! I can't believe I chose that loser over you! Syaoran I see now that you're better than him. Let's get married and have pretty babies and live happily every after!'" Yamazaki acted the entire scene for them (complete with crayon drawings).

"Are you quite finished?" Syaoran asked, eyebrow raised.

"I dunno, when you we put you guys side-by-side, you're pretty much even." Eriol said as Yamazaki pulls out a comparison chart.

"According to a poll conducted on our fellow classmates," he slammed a pointing stick at a bar graph, "You and Aki-san scored evenly on quote-unquote hotness, physique-" Eriol flipped the graph, "Not to mention brains and attitude."

"Speech eloquence."

"Style."

"No one's voted on musical ability since no one's heard him sing or play anything, anyway."

"Therefore they can't compare him to you."

"You hold an advantage over him when it comes to wealth."

"But you know what they say-"

"Money can't buy love."

"Still, he holds an advantage when it comes to technological stuff."

"Heh… he helped me hack into the school computer… we had the sprinklers go off while Chiharu and them were running laps."

"She's in the same class with Tomoyo. Haha… you gotta love them white t-shirts." they gave each other a high-five.

"You guys were fraternizing with the enemy? You know, forget it. Let's just practice okay?" Syaoran picked up his guitar and began to play and sing (in tune, surprisingly). Practice went on for a couple hours before Eriol and Yamazaki decided to leave.

"See you guys tomorrow?" Syaoran saw them to the door.

"Yeah, we're going to Tomoyo's a couple hours early to set up and stuff."

"Later."

"Later."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
On the Bus With Yamazaki & Eriol…**

"You think he's actually okay?" Yamazaki was playing his guitar on the floor of the bus with his case open for donations (for the "Send Yamazaki to College Fund").

"Hell no. I know it's killing him inside."

"You could call it suicide."

"You're right." The bus came to a halt at a red light. "Hey, isn't that Sakura and Aki?" Eriol and Yamazaki looked outside to see Sakura and Aki walking hand in hand down the street, talking. Aki leaned in a little bit and kissed her lightly on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"WHAT THE...?" Eriol and Yamazaki both went bug-eyed with their hands and faces pressed to the window of the bus.

"What is she thinking?" Eriol unstuck himself from the window.

"Dude... at least Tomoyo and them aren't here. They'd jump out of this bus and drag her away. Fei'd probably beat the crap out of him."

"Whatever Fei does to him would be nothing compared to what Touya would do."

"True. Speak of the devil... Here comes Touya now." Yamazaki pointed as Touya drove by on his motorcycle and stopped next to them.

"Hehe... look at Aki sweat."

"He's gonna get it now!" the two of them laughed evily. Touya and Sakura exchanged a few words when much to their surprise, Touya reached out his hand and shook Aki's.

"Is the whole world going insane?"

"Madness! Madness!" Yamazaki ran around the bus flailing his arms wildly.

"Please! You two are disturbing the other passengers! Either sit and calm down or get off!" The driver yelled. The two of them apologized as they watched Sakura hop on the back of Touya's motorcycle and she and Touya waved goodbye to Aki. The stop light turned green, and at last the bus was free to move.

"Dude, what the hell just happened?" Yamazaki counted his "earnings."

"No clue, but don't you think they're moving a little fast? You said so yourself- only two meetings and they're an item."

"Something's up."

"Definitely."

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
Walking Hand in Hand...**

"Some weirdo got the notion that in order to be worthy of dating this chick, you had to beat her in a hand-to-hand fight. It was insane! Every morning there'd be lines to the nurse's office." Aki swung his fists through the air, as if beating an invisible opponent.

"Wow! And she won everytime? Was she really worth getting beat up for every morning?" Sakura asked, amazed.

"You should ask the guys who fought her. In my opinion, I think they should've just let her pick. But then she got engaged you see-"

"Engaged? Did someone finally beat her?" Sakura was even more intrigued by this tough cookie.

"Nah, it was arranged. They hated each other at first, but you could tell they were getting fond of each other by the end of high school. He'd save her and fight for her all the time."

"How sweet... I hope I can find someone who can be like that for me." Sakura sighed dreamily. Aki leaned over a bit and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, "You think I could be that someone?"

Suddenly the roar of a motorcycle was heard from a distance. Touya appeared as if from nowhere, "Oy kaijuu, what are you doing out late? And who's this?" Touya's eye twitched.

"I'm not a monster! And this is Aki Ryu. He was--"

"Just walking her home. You see, she had to stay late afterschool and she missed the bus. I didn't want her walking alone, especially with perverts and thieves in the streets." Aki finished for her.

"You know kid, you're all right." Touya took his hand and shook it firmly, "Come on, kaijuu... I'll drive you home."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Aki-kun!" Sakura climbed on the back of her brother's motorcycle and put on a helmet (safety first!). She and Touya waved good-bye as they sped off.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
Next Chapter: get this party started  
**Tomoyo's long-awaited party has finally arrived. Unfortunately there's some conflict on the horizon, which may cause the night to end in heartache... but for who?


End file.
